Dolphin Shoals
Dolphin Shoals is the second course of the Star Cup in Mario Kart 8. The course takes place on a beach with dolphins swimming around and an undersea cave. The staff ghost kart setup is Wendy driving a Landship with Wood wheels and a Bowser Kite. Layout ''Mario Kart 8 The course starts in a lake. There is a right turn coming out of the lake and then leading back underwater with three ramps in the section. One on the left, one on the right, and one straight ahead. There are rings where the players jump over the ramps, where dolphins also jump through. After that section, still underwater, there is a left turn leading the players to an undersea cave, where two paths split. The left path leads to an area where players float above pipes blowing water bubbles keeping the player floating, where they can also perform a trick on. The right path is a shortcut split with two other paths, one with the water blowing pipes going to a platform with a boost platform and one where it leads to a small cave section with two boost platforms. When the two paths meet, there is a boost ramp where players jump over along with more water bubble pipes, with a giant Unagi in front of it. Players can drive over the it's body, where coins appear at the tip of it. If players fall they can just drive under it during the section. After that, players activate the anti-gravity mode and jump off a ramp out of the cave and goes to a platform held with rocks that is tilted almost sideways. There is another ramp on the track after which there is a gliding section. Players fly over a water rapid then land back on the track where there are a few more turns, going back underwater and leading to the finish line. Shortcuts *Where the path splits by the entrance of the undersea cave, the right side takes the player to a small cave section with boost platforms and a ramp leading back to the main section of the track. *At the end of the course, just before the Start/Finish line, a boost can be across the off-road section, to bypass the final turn of the lap. Gallery 640px-MK8_Yoshi_StuntBeach.png|Yoshi racing on the track. MK8-_Dolphin_Shoals.png|The track's icon. Dolphin_Shoals_Eel.jpeg|The large Unagi in the underwater cavern. DolphinShoals-AntiGravity.jpg|The anti-gravity portion of the track. Dolphin_stamp.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *This is the first (and currently only) ''Mario Kart course to start underwater. *On the final lap, the music plays only the faster jazz version of the music, unlike all other track music barring Mount Wario where the final lap music is simply a sped up, slightly higher-pitched version of the regular music. *The Staff Ghost of this course is Wendy O. Koopa, which is a reference to her being the boss of most water worlds in past games. *This is one of the four nitro tracks in Mario Kart 8 to only have an alternate music of their track. The others are Water Park, Shy Guy Falls, and Cloudtop Cruise. Coincidentally, they all appear separately in each nitro cup. de:Delfinlagune Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks